Song Joong Ki
Perfil thumb|262px|Song Joong Ki *'Nombre:' 송중기 / Song Joong Ki *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo y cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Agencia:' Blossom Entertaiment Dramas *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *OB/GYN Doctors (SBS, 2010) *Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS, 2009) *My Fair Lady (KBS, 2009, cameo) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Love Racing (2008) Temas para Dramas *''Really'' - tema para Innocent Man (2012) Películas *A Werewolf Boy (2012) *Emperor Penguins Peng-yi and Som-yi (2012) Narración *The Grand Heist (2012) *Many A Little Romance (2011) *Heart is...2 (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *A Frozen Flower (2008) Temas para Películas *''The Water Is Wide'' (Feat Gye Pi) - tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) *''Enjoy A Rummy'' - tema para Many A Little Romance (2011) Programas de TV *Tears of the Antarctic (MBC, 2011) *Made in U (JTBC, 2011) *Everyone Dramatic (MBC, 2011) *I'm Real: Song Joong-ki (QTV, 2011) *Dream Team 2 (KBS2, 2009) *Dramatic (MBC every1, 2011 ) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, ep. 1-41) Anuncios *'2013': RUHENS *'2013: '''Laneige Homme *'2012: Lotte Ham *'''2012: The North Face, Inc *'2012: '''Fuji Instax (junto a Yoo Ah In) *'2012:' Centrum *'2012:' Lotteria *'2012:' Seoul Milk *'2012:' Coca-Cola Sprite *'2012: Head *'''2011: Hyundai i30 *'2011: 'Our Home *'2011: '''AD HOC *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif *'2011: LG Electronic XNOTE *'''2010: Xbox360 Kinect *'2010: '''Let's be *'2010:' Pizza Etang *'2010: Fuji Instax (junto a Kang Byul) *'2010: '''Tony Moly *'2010: ' Lotte-Liquor BG (Chum-Churm Cool) *'2010: TBJ *'2010: '''EZIO *'2008: Dunkin 'Donuts Videos Musicales *Kim Jong Kook - Men Are All Like That (2012) *Tei - Poisonous Tongue (2009) Reconocimientos *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Mejor Actor (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los Internautas (Innocent Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Mejor Pareja con Moon Chae Won (Innocent Man) *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Actor en un Drama *'2012 K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia - Actor (Innocent Man) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio PD (Tree with Deep Roots) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Yoo Ah In (Sungkyunkwan Scandal) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **St. Mary's Elementary School - Daejeon **Hanbat Middle School - Daejeon **Namdaejeon High School **Sungkyunkwan University *'Apodos:' Niño bonito, Detective Joong Ki, Hermanos Song, junto a Song Ji Hyo (por Running Man). *Juega fútbol en un club donde Jung Sung Ryong (famoso portero de la selección de fútbol coreana) es profesor. *Tras terminar su periodo de contrato con su agencia Sidus HQ decidió firmar un contrato exclusivo con Blossom Entertainment. *Es considerado como uno de los mejores actores en Corea del Sur tras su actuación en A Werewolf Boy *Su mejor amigo es el actor Lee Kwang Soo es un amigo de su infancia, tienen la misma edad. *Despues de grabar la pelicula A Werewolf Boy dijo que le gustaria tener un escandalo con Park Bo Young. *Bora de SISTARrevelo que desde su debut, el ha sido su tipo ideal. Enlaces *Fan Cafe (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *HanCinema Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KModelo